1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition, and more specifically, to an epoxy resin composition used in an insulating layer of a printed circuit board.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A printed circuit board includes a circuit pattern formed on an insulating layer, and a diversity of electronic components may be mounted on the printed circuit board.
An example of the electronic component mounted on the printed circuit board may include a heating element. Heat emitted from the heating element may degrade the performance of the printed circuit board. According to the electronic component being highly concentrated and having a higher capacity, there is an increasing concern about the problem of heat dissipation of the printed circuit board.
An epoxy resin composition including a bisphenol A type epoxy compound or a bisphenol F type epoxy compound has been used for the insulating layer of the printed circuit board. However, the bisphenol A type epoxy compound or the bisphenol F type epoxy compound has low viscosity, causing a problem of insufficient curing properties, mechanical strength, toughness, etc.
Accordingly, an epoxy resin composition including a crystalline epoxy compound having a mesogen structure, a novolac resin and an inorganic filler is used (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0068949). Such an epoxy resin composition has excellent storage stability before curing, curing properties, and the like, but is limited in obtaining a desired level of thermal conductivity.